


people like us

by whathegeometry



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Aromantic Enola Holmes, Best Friends, Bisexual Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Coming Out, First In The Fandom, Gen, Letters, me trying to write like a 19th century person and failing spectacularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: Enola writes a letter to Tewksbury, in hopes to get some complicated feelings off her chest. His response is nothing like she had expected.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Viscount “Tewky” Tewksbury/Original Male Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 260





	1. a letter

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did. 
> 
> is it only because i wanted to be the first author in the fandom? possibly.
> 
> {disclaimer: these are nancy springer's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

Dearest Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather,

I sincerely apologize for forgetting to write for so long. I've had a lot on my mind recently. 

I've realized something, Tewksbury. I don't want a husband. Or a wife, for that matter. I'm content with my work, and with the kind of love I get from my mother, and from Sherlock, and from you. I think, no, I know, that this will never change. It's as much a part of me as my hair or my hands.

Is this odd? 

Enola


	2. a response

Enola,

I've missed your correspondences. Let's try to do it more often, shall we? 

On the topic of your recent realization, I'll admit it sounds odd to me. But if you believe it is the way you are, then why worry? You've made a discovery about yourself. You know yourself better now. This is cause for celebration.

I'm honored that you feel comfortable telling me this, and so, I have decided to entrust you with a secret of my own. A boy has caught my fancy.

Yes, a boy. I don't understand it either. But... I want to kiss him. I want him to want me as a man is supposed to want a woman, as I want him.

Is _this_ odd?

Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather


	3. a query

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf thank you so much for all the kudos?!? expect many more chapters of this, probably daily!

Dearest Tewksbury,

Tell me more about this boy you fancy! I’d quite like to know who’s caught the eye of the Viscount. As for his being a boy- It’s different. But different doesn’t mean bad, remember? 

Thank you for understanding me as well.

Enola

P.S. I simply must know more about this boy.


	4. an answer

Enola,

If I must.

His eyes are blue, like the sky. Or like flowers. 

He does this peculiar thing with his mouth when he smiles that makes it look like always about to laugh.

His eyes flutter when he talks.

These are just observations, of course. Material things. Less important. I’ll hold off on his personality until I learn to know him better.

Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilweather

P.S. His name is Peter.


	5. jest

Tewks,

You amuse me.

The way you observe, the way you look on with wonder, is amusing. I’m already very invested in your growing, for lack of a better word, relationship with this boy. 

In other news, my mother contacted me once again. She says she’s alright, and that she’s proud of me.

You have no idea how much that means to hear.

Happily,

Enola


	6. more information

Enola,

Something very peculiar has happened.

Peter held my hand today.

I don't think it meant anything, but nevertheless, it felt... it felt amazing. It felt like something I needed, something I- 

Well, I know now. I know that I like him. In a completely romantic way.

I mean this in the most delicate and sensitive way possible.

Fuck.

Tewksbury


	7. support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while-----

Tewks,

Were we not already aware of this?

I'm sorry. I just find romance peculiar. But I'm invested, keep me updated!

Sherlock says hello. He's staying with me for a few days. I'm unsure why, but grateful for the company.

Regards,

Enola


	8. a creative name for chapter eight

Enola,

Send my regards to Sherlock! I sincerely hope he clues you in this time on whatever scheme he has cooking.

What else is going on with you? It seems as if our shared fascination with Peter has undermined the purpose of our correspondence.

Tewksbury

P.S. Peter has the flu.


End file.
